


Looking For Sunshine (SilVale)

by Jai_Wolf



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_Wolf/pseuds/Jai_Wolf
Summary: Vale is leaving for work but it's raining and he forgot his umbrella at home, Lord Silver somehow convinces him to use his own umbrella...is it for the better or worse?





	Looking For Sunshine (SilVale)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOfficialKai517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/gifts).

I stepped out. Rain cried down on the earth, bouncing up like little pebbles. Ugh. I forgot my umbrella at home. 

I stood under the roof of the office building wondering what to do. Finally I concluded that I should just stay until the rain settles down. I marched back into the building and went into my office. 

Tap~tap

A soft tap sounded on my door. I looked up to see Silver leaning on the open door.

"Hey~ Aren't you suppose to be heading home?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, well I forgot my umbrella at home?" I said with a sigh. 

"Oh! You should have something. You can borrow mine." Silver says smiling brightly as he skipped out of the room.  
I shook my head just knowing this wasn't going to end well. 

About five minutes later Silver skipped back into the room with the most weirdest umbrella in his hand and handed it out to me.  
I gave him the weirdest look ever.

"Do you really think I'm going to use that? It has unicorns and rainbows on it." I said with irritation and a glare.  
"And? Are you judging me? You need to get back right?"

"N-No... I'm not judging you, I just don't want to be seen with an umbrella like that." I said looking away from him.  
He tapped his long nails on the door. "Well I guess you can just walk in the rain then." He grinned and walked out of the room.  
"W-Wait! Silver..." I thought in my head.

"Yes~?" Silver turned around and looked at me. 

"Um, Can I use your umbrella..." I looked down so he couldn't see my face.

"Sure." Silver smiled and handed it to me.I looked at the umbrella, the design was unicorns jumping over rainbows. I chuckled a little when Silver was gone. Who would've known how childish he really was. 

I finally grabbed my briefcase and headed outside. It was still pouring out. I popped open the umbrella and stepped out from under the roof. With the kid umbrella over my head, the rain pattered like the way Silver would tap his fingers. 

As I walked down the street I felt like people were staring at me weirdly because of the umbrella. I tried to ignore them and just listen to the cars going by. But every once in a while someone would yell something out the window. 

Eighteen minutes later I finally arrived home. I unlocked my door, pushed it open, and took the umbrella down. I shook the water out a little people I stepped inside.  
I turned around after locking the door to see Kai and Irene staring at the umbrella with an eyebrow raised. they both shared a look of confusion and concern.  
"It's not my umbrella, I just borrowed it..." I stated with a blank tone. 

"Um. Yeah we can tell." Irene crossed her arms. Obviously wanting more information than that. 

"Hem, Is it your girlfriends umbrella?" Kai asked stepping closer to Vale. Irene turned and slapped Kai so hard that it left a red handprint there.  
Kai held his cheek like a little boy and whined.

"Language Kai!" Irene exclaimed.

Kai whined a little more then said, "ohhh, I see it's his boyfriends."

Irene held up her hand to slap Kai again but he caught it. Kai was staring straight at me, my face flushed a little red. Irene picked up on Kai's face and glanced at me. 

"You got to spill the beans..." Irene said instantly walking over to me, she pushed me further into the room and towards the stairs. 

"To the study room!" Kai exclaimed clapping his hands. 

"Guys. No. It's not like that."

"Just go!" Irene said nudging me. 

"Fine."

Sitting in my comfy blue chair I leaned my chin on my hands. Both Irene and Kai looked at me with an expression that I couldn't describe. 

"It's seriously nothing. He's just an acquaintance at work and he leant me his umbrella so I wouldn't get wet as I walked home. Nothing more. Okay."

Irene twiddled her fingers, probably thinking of who the guy is and how to bring us together.

"Hmm. Are you sure? Well are you going to return the guys umbrella? It's going to stop raining in a few hours. And me and Kai would just love to meet your acquaintance," Irene nudged Kai in the ribs to get him to focus. "Right Kai." Irene added.

"Yes, we'd love to meet your mystery man." Kai laughed.

"I'm sure he's busy " I growled getting impatient. I don't want to have this discussion. I have way more important things to do, rather than talk about Silver. Irene sat there trying to figure me out. 

~' Yo-yo-you your getting a call from siiiiilllverrrrr'~ 

My phone started ringing. Shit. 

"Who's that? It seems important." Irene grinned.

I glared at her and looked down at my phone, it buzzed in a typewriter way and Lord Silver's name pooped up on the screen. I could feel Irene's icy gaze fix on the phone. 

"Well...answer it." She finally said.

With frustration I picked up the phone. 

"Yes? This is Peregrine Vale, what do you need." I glared at Irene as I spoke into the phone. 

"Hey Vale~ It's Silver and I was just wondering if you'd be able to drop off my umbrella later." Silver said, I could tell he was smiling on the other side of the phone.

Before I had a chance to react Irene snatched the phone, "He'll be there." She said and hung up. 

"What'd you say that for?! I have a busy night." I gave her a cold glare and she shivered. 

"Just go. You'll have fun. And then when you get back you have to tell Kai and I all the details. Every detail and every move. Got it?" Irene's eyebrow went up. 

"Hah. Why are you treating this like he's my boyfriend. and in the past we've all had difficult issues with him so what is the point." I was getting beyond furiously but I held my anger in. 

"Because I am wiling to give him another chance. So you should to. And maybe he is your man and you just don't know it." She said with a smile. 

I scouffed "Really? What gives you that impression?" 

"Well you haven't been acting like your usual self lately." Kai added to Irene's side.  
Of course he takes her side. 

"Just go Vale. I know you want to." Irene finally said.

"Ugh. Fine." 

~~A lovely time skip from your one and only Bug who is eating chips and drinking water~~

After the rain stopped I grabbed the umbrella and head out. 

"I'm leaving!" I yelled 

"Bye! Have fun!" Irene yelled back and I closed the door.

I walked down to Silver's house and knocked. 

Silver answered right away and embraced me with a hug. "Vale! Thanks for coming down." Vale looked really happy.

"Um, yeah. I just came here to give your umbrella back. Thanks for letting me use it." I muttered, not really a hugger, especially with people I didn't feel comfortable around. He was one of those people. 

"It's no problem!" Silver finally released his hug and took the umbrella. 

I turned, about to walk back to my home when Silver stopped me.

"Um, Vale...Can I tell you something?" Silver said shyly. 

I turned to face him. His was a little red.

"Of course? What is it Lord Silver?" My eyes drooped a little and I was confused. 

"I-I don't know h-how to explain this...Look, I know we never got on the right foot from the beginning. But um...you see Roses are red, my f-face is red too, and that only happens when I'm around you..." Silver said scratching the back of his head as his whole face turned red. His nose was also red, like in those cartoons. 

Shit...Is he saying he likes me? What? No. Just no. 

I stood there in a trance not knowing what to say. My mind was bewildered and I was too tired to even think about anything like that. I looked away from him.

"Uh...you know what. Just forget it Vale. Hope you have a good day." He said lightly. 

"You too Lord Silver..." I watched him go back inside his house, his face still bright red. 

I walked of his roofless porch and walked home in complete silence.

As soon as the door opened Irene stood there with excitement in her eyes. 

"What happened?" She smiled.

"We just talked. I gave him his umbrella. Then I left." I said calmly like nothing was wrong, because nothing was wrong. 

"Oh... well shoot! I promise that I'll figure out his motive." Irene grinned, she always loved solving other peoples relationship problems. 

But I don't like Silver. Not in that way. 

I thought. 


End file.
